


cellar darling

by kimaracretak



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Villanelle collects secrets, and Nadia.





	cellar darling

**Author's Note:**

> [Nadia/Villanelle, addiction](https://sapphicsunshower.dreamwidth.org/3015.html?thread=60615#cmt60615)

The girls in prison grasp whatever they can to numb the eternity of their days. Villanelle watches, memorises: one can never know too much.

Without her cigarettes, Marya grows pale, shivery like a lake under a breeze. Tatyana has killed for a piece of chocolate. They all have their vices.

Not Villanelle. Villanelle has something better. Villanelle has Nadia's mouth white-hot and clumsy between her thighs and Nadia's fingers trapped between her slick-sharp teeth, Villanelle has her broken-down nails scraping Nadia's scalp bloody and hours before the guards come.

Villanelle has Nadia addicted to her, and that's more than enough.


End file.
